Une nouvelle vie : celle que j'ai choisi
by ange-ou-demon
Summary: Après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry souhaite vivre normalement. Mais peut-on vivre normalement quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on voyage avec Luna?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Harry potter n'appartient hélas pas; si c'était le cas ca se saurait.^^_

_NA : Et oui, je n'ai toujours pas fini mes autres histoires et j'en commence une nouvelle me direz vous. Je sais que ce n'est pas sérieux mais après avoir perdu tous mes brouillons (plus d'une fois) j'avoue ne plus avoir ni les grandes lignes de l'histoire ni l'envie de la continuer. Mais je me laisse encore un mois pour trouver le courage de la reprendre après ca je la mettrais en adoption._

_Sinon, voici ma nouvelle histoire : _

**Prologue :**

_Quand pourrais-je enfin être celui que je veux ? Tous pensent me connaître mais ils ne connaissent que le masque que je leur montre. Ils ne savent rien sur moi. Ils ne savent pas que chaque nuit, je rêve que je suis dans ses bras ; où je me sens enfin en sécurité. J'aimerais pouvoir y être !  
Pff, si seulement je savais qui c'était !_

_POV Harry : _

Voici un nouveau jour qui se lève. Comme chaque nuit depuis la bataille finale, j'ai encore rêvé cette nuit de mon mystérieux inconnu aux yeux topaze. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais j'espère un jour le rencontrer. Quand je demande à Luna, si ca va arriver, elle se contente de me sourire. Je devrais peut- être arrêter de lui poser des questions, vu que celles-ci restent toujours sans réponse.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, je pars en voyage. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller ni pendant combien de temps mais j'ai envie de voir un peu de monde. Après quand j'aurais trouvé mon coin de paradis, je finirais le lycée puis à la faculté de médecine. Et oui, j'ai passé mon brevet en même temps que mon owl et j'aurais dû passer mon bac en même temps que mes aspics ; Cependant, ce fut impossible à cause de mon entrainement supplémentaire pour tuer Voldy. Et mes aspics me direz-vous ? Je les ai réussis avec que des optimums et mention du jury dans 3 matières. Je devrais d'ailleurs peut–être un jour dire à Hermione que le Orion Evans qu'elle recherche depuis des mois pour savoir comment il a fait pour la battre n'est autre que son meilleur ami. Quoique, il ne veut peut-être mieux pas, si je veux garder ma tête sur mes épaules.

Mais bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous explique mes résultats. Depuis tout petit, les études sont mon refuge et j'y suis assez bon. D'accord, c'est vrai que mes notes n'étaient pas supers mais si j'avais le malheur de battre Dudley,... Autant dire que je l'ai fait une seule et unique fois. Depuis, j'ai essayé d'être médiocre. Arrivé à Poudlard, quand j'ai compris que j'étais célèbre, j'ai failli montrer mon intelligence puis je suis devenu ami avec Hermione et avec la célébrité que j'avais déjà, j'ai préféré lui laisser le rôle du petit génie. Pourtant, chaque année au début des vacances, je me remettais à niveau dans tous les cours moldus car j'aimais apprendre et cela me permettait de pouvoir faire les devoirs que Dudley que mon oncle m'obligeait à faire vu que mon « cousin avait assez travaillé durant l'année pour pouvoir passer toutes les vacances à se reposer ». Lors du passage des owls, Dudley devait passer son brevet, ce qui m'a donné envie de le faire aussi. Je me suis donc inscrit en candidat libre pour le passer durant l'été. J'ai eu mention Excellant. Après ce succès, j'ai voulu faire de même dans mes études magiques. Aussi, lors des aspics, j'ai décidé de les passer 2 fois : une fois en temps qu'Harry Potter et une fois en temps qu'Orion Evans.

Et pourquoi ce nom ?J'ai crée ce pseudonyme - pour honorer ma mère et mon parrain - après ma troisième année quand Remus m'a surpris une nuit à travailler mes cours de collège. Il a cherché à comprendre et quand je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre de cette célébrité, il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à me construire une vie du coté moldu où je pourrais être moi-même et que le jour où je ne pourrais plus la supporter, je n'aurais qu'à changer de vie. Ensuite, tout s'est enchainé : Sirius, Voldemort, autant dire que je n'ai pas pu partir.

Mais maintenant, tout ça, c'est fini ! Vu que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, je vais essayer de penser à moi. Je n'ai jamais souhaité devenir auror mais c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi ; c'est donc ce que j'ai prétendu vouloir. Cependant, je ne veux plus me battre mais soigner les personnes. Mon seul problème avec ce désir : je ne suis pas sûr que si je deviens médicomage, j'aurais vraiment des patients soient vraiment malades ou juste des fans. C'est pour ça que je vais partir du coté moldu, tout au moins le temps que ca se calme.

_

* * *

_

Plus tard dans la journée

Je suis à l'aéroport avec Luna, ma petite sœur de cœur. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de la laisser toute seule alors que Neville a cassé avec elle. En fait, ils ont préféré faire une pause dans leur relation après qu'une énième dispute au sujet de Neville passant trop de temps avec Ginny. Même si elle savait que cela allait se produire, ça lui a fait un certain choc.  
Personnellement, je ne les comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive là. Mais je pense que ce sera profitable à tous les deux : Neville pourra enfin faire le point sur ses sentiments pour les 2 jeunes femmes et Luna sera enfin sure que c'est elle que Neville aime et non qu'il reste avec elle pour ne pas la blesser bien qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Nous avons décidé de nous rendre à l'aéroport et de prendre le premier vol en partance. Ainsi, dans une petite dizaine d'heure nous serons aux Etats-Unis.

Na : Et voici le moment des questions :

1- Comment trouvez vous le début de cette histoire? est ce que ca vaut le coup que je continue ou vaut il mieux que je la supprime?  
2- je n'arrive pas à décider : préférez vous un crossover avec twilight(ma préférence) ou avec Smallville(jai juste quelques idées)?  
3- Suivant ce que vous avez choisi quel serait les pairing que vous aimeriez?( Je préviens tout de suite, il faudra probablement revoter à cette question lors du 2e chapitre)  
4- Désirez vous que Remus soit mort ou pas? Même chose pour Sirius ?


	2. Chapter 2

_NA : Merci pour toutes les reviews(je vais essayer de vous répondre durant le week-end), j'ai finalement choisi de faire un crossover avec twilight. Celui avec Smallville n'est pas oublié et fait parti des projets futurs.  
Par contre, j'aurais toujours besoin de votre aide. :  
Quel pairing aimeriez-vous? je vous laisse voter :  
1- pour Luna : Luna/Neville ou un autre  
2- pour Harry : à vous de proposer; la seule condition: ce ne doit pas être une personne de la réserve! après libre à vous.  
Et maintenant Bonne Lecture!!_

Chapitre 2 :

_Pov Luna :_

Oh, le pauvre Harry ! Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier autant… et surtout de peur. Pour ma part, c'était très amusant, je suis heureuse d'avoir suivi ma vision. Mais voilà, je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le saut à l'élastique… du haut d'un pont surplombant le grand Canyon. Enfin je crois que vu que je l'avais un peu forcé avec le courage des griffondors pour qu'il accepte de faire quelque chose sans savoir quoi et que je lui avais bandé les yeux jusqu'au dernier moment ; il n'a pas tellement apprécie que je le pousse du bout d'une planche en bois fixé à un pont dans le vide.

Mais bon, voilà, ces distractions-là sont finies, après la Floride et tous les parcs de l'ensemble Disneyworld , après la statue de la Liberté, après Las Vegas et le Grand Canyon(Hi !hi !hi !), j'ai demandé à Harry qu'on se dirige vers Forks.

_Flashback_

« Harry, maintenant, où va-t-on ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais je ne te suivrai certainement plus !! » Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours en colère après moi  
« Oh, allez Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée. Je savais que tu ne risquais rien. Et plus tu t'es bien amusé quand même, non ? »Demandai-je avec des yeux de chiens battus  
« Grrrr !  
- Harry ? dis-je avec une petite voix  
- Oui, c'était amusant quand j'ai enfin compris ce qui se passait. Mais je suis toujours fâché que tu aies réussi à me faire crier comme une fille.  
- Au moins, c'est bien tu l'avoues.  
- LUNA !!!  
- Oui ?? Désolée, ce n'est que la vérité. Mais je te promets que je ne la répéterai à personne.  
- Encore heureux que tu ne vas pas répéter cette histoire ! et maintenant, que je t'ai promis ça, où va-t-on ?  
- Je te laisse choisir  
- Ok, on va à Forks !  
- Quoi ? les américains ont appelé une ville fourchette !!  
- Et oui, et c'est pour ça que je veux y aller. je suis sure qu'on y verra des choses intéressantes... »... comme ta destinée , rajoutais-je dans ma tête

Je lui sourie et nous fais transplaner en haut de la falaise, près de Forks. J'avoue avoir une grande envie de le pousser du haut mais je résiste. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepte de me pardonner si je lui fais ce coup deux fois de suite

_Fin du POV de Luna_

La première chose que remarqua Harry, après le transplanage, fut le splendide paysage. Bien que très différent de celui du Grand Canyon, le contraste d'un coté de l'océan, de l'autre la verdure de la forêt était tout aussi relaxant. Une seule chose gênait Harry, il avait la nette impression d'être observé mais il n'arrivait pas à définir ce sentiment plus précisément car il ne voyait personne au alentour. Décidant de ne pas s'en faire, il prit la main de Luna et partit en direction de la plage qui voyait à l'ouest.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que son impression était correcte. Un homme, amnésique depuis 2 ans, les avait vus apparaître d'un coup en haut de la falaise lui laissant une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Celle-ci étant une première depuis 2 ans, il rentra tout de suite au village afin de prévenir Jacob. Etant la personne l'ayant sauvé de la noyade et aidé avec son amnésie, il était logique qu'il soit le premier à être au courant de sa mémoire était peut-être en train de revenir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il fallait espérer ! Après il irait voir le Docteur Cullen qui, bien que détestait par le clan, avait toujours été attentif à sa santé et lui avait demandé de le prévenir si quelque chose semblait lui venir de son passé.


	3. Chapter 3

_NA : je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu poster_ _avant. Mais vu que je trouvais que quelque chose clochait au chapitre (ce que je trouve toujours d'ailleurs) je n'ai pas posté lorsque j'ai eu internet il y a 15 jours. Je vous laisse juger de ce chapitre et me dire ce que vous en pensez. peut-etre trouverez-vous ce qui cloche. Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 3 :

Carlisle était en train de travailler à son bureau quand Seth Green _( NA : vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je vous dirais qui c'est ??? ^^) _apparut à sa porte. Il s'était pris d'affection pour cet amnésique qui, bien que vivant dans la réserve, ne semblait pas le déteste lui ou sa famille. Lorsque Jacob lui avait expliqué que le clan Cullen était assez mal vu parmi les siens, Seth avait répondu qu'il préférait se faire sa propre idée et qu'il verrait ensuite si c'était des gens fréquentables. Aussi, bien qu'il ne voyait pas souvent Seth celui-ci était toujours très cordial lors de leur rencontre.

« Euh doc, je peux vous déranger un instant ?  
-Bien sur, Seth, entre ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Voilà, vous m'aviez demandé de venir vous voir si je ressentais une impression de déjà-vu. Et cet après-midi, j'étais sur la plage quand j'ai vu apparaitre 2 personnes en haut de la falaise j'ai eu cette impression comme si les personnes mettaient familières même si je ne les ai vus que de loin.  
- c'est un bon signe. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu essaies de les revoir. On pourrait ainsi savoir si ce sont eux qui ont déclenché ce phénomène ou si c'est totalement aléatoire.  
- D'accord. Je vais aller me promener en ville en espérant les croiser.  
- je pense que ca peut être une bonne idée. Et j'espère en temps qu'ami qu'ils seront la clé de tes souvenir bien qu'en tant que docteur, je dois te rappeler que même si c'est le cas, les réminiscences peuvent être très longues  
- je le sais bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer  
- je m'en doute. Par ailleurs, avant que tu partes, je crois qu'Alice a parlé d'une sortie shopping qu'elle avait envie de faire et où elle voulait t'inviter !!  
- super, je vais tout de suite l'appeler. » dit-il en sortant.

A peine Seth sorti, Carlisle laissa échapper un léger rire ; en effet, Seth était le seul homme à sa connaissance qui aimait autant faire des sorties shopping que ces filles ; autant dire que depuis ses garçons lui en étaient très reconnaissant. Dès que Rosalie ou Alice avaient envie d'aller faire les magasins, elles appelaient Seth qui se faisait une joie de les accompagner ce qui permettait généralement à Emmett, Jasper et Edward d'éviter cette « corvée » ; bref, un véritable arrangement !!!

* * *

« Alice ? Aurais-tu des informations sur 2 personnes arrivées récemment en ville ?

- Non, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait de nouvelles personnes en ville.

- Ah, pourtant Seth dit avoir vu deux individus sur la falaise. Pourrais-tu essayer de voir dans le futur de Seth, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur… C'est bizarre, je vois le voir en train de faire du shopping avec nous, puis je le vois avec quelques personnes mais tout est flou. Je n'arrive pas à les voir correctement, je sais juste qu'il y a des personnes qui apparaitront dans la vie de Seth et j'ai l'impression qu'elles auront un rôle important dans la famille.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, si je regarde dans nos futurs, je vois des personnes mais les images sont trop floues et je ne peux identifier les personnes. Je ne sais donc pas si ce sont les personnes que dans le futur de Seth. Mais je pense qu'elles vont apporter un changement intéressant dans nos vies.

- D'accord, merci de ces informations. Est-ce que tu…

-… oui, je vais demander à Edward d'aller en ville pour essayer d'avoir plus d'informations sur eux.

- Merci Alice. Et amuses-toi bien durant ta sortie shopping »

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Edward se retrouvait à 3 heures de l'après midi, en train de flâner en ville essayant de trouver les nouveaux arrivants soit en personne soit dans les pensées des autres. Et pour une ville qui aime les commérages ne rien trouver sur eux était étonnant. Il pouvait donc en conclure que personne ne les avaient encore vus à part Seth, ce qui était étrange.


End file.
